


Spring MATEnance

by Piddleyfangs



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bunny girls, Corruption, Dicks, F/F, Futanari, NSFW, Other, Robitification, Robot Corruption, Smut, Transformation, programming lewds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Penny discovers a strange set of adorable bunny ears! Upon putting them on, she’s not prepared for the perks of what it means to be an adorable bunny girl and how dominant she’s going to have to become. Babes love bunnies, after all~





	Spring MATEnance

Spring MATEnance   
Mod Your Own Bunny Girl

 

To little fanfare, the package arrived. Penny looked curiously at the box left at her doorstep. It was a featureless box save for the packaging slip that had it addressed specifically to her. The cheery bot lifted the box. It was a bit heavier than the cardboard hinted, but to Penny most weights were nothing. She brought it in and effortlessly cut open the lid. “How exciting! I wonder what is inside?” She marveled to herself. 

A letter laid at the top of some packaging, and it read; “To Penny. May this help you celebrate Spring Time to its fullest!” 

Beneath the letter, inside the plastic packaging that obscured the contents, she found the very item alluded to. A pair of bunny ears! They were grey and colorless but shaped out perfect. Two long floppy ears. Penny lifted them up, a head band supporting them both. They were made of a similar material as she was. A heavy synthetic skin coated both. They could probably take bullets and perfectly replicated the warmth of real flesh. 

“How adorable!” Penny said, quickly bringing the ears up to her head. She let the head band slot in against her hair. She rushed over to the nearest mirror to see how it made her look. “This really does put me in a Spring mood! Bunnies are customary if my databanks are correct,” she said. As her eyes scanned her appearance in the mirror, she noticed as her ears started to change shades, quickly matching her bright orange hair. The high-tech ears perfectly matched her color scheme, the inners of the ears an appealing pink that worked nicely with the orange surrounding. Penny prodded both ears, shocked to discover she could feel them! She hadn’t even noticed when the headband sunk into her skull, merging the ears and installing the drivers to make the ears functional. 

“Oh my!” Penny touched the top of her ears, watching as they bent cutely in the mirror. “Whoever got me this gift really put in a lot of effort! I’m so happy!” Penny smiled and swayed in the mirror, not noticing as her breasts seemed a little heavier inside of her dress. “I need to go spread some Spring cheer I think! It’s only fair!” 

The robot girl snuck away from where she was resting, not even trying to alert her handlers. She was just too excited, her ears too exciting to kept inside of her room. She roamed around the campus of Beacon until she spotted a very excited looking girl drawing frantically in her notebook. Nora sat alone at a bench in an outdoor garden area. “Nora!” Penny called out, recognizing one of the students (by using her scarily accurate database of voices and faces.) 

“Oh heya PenPen!” Nora grinned. “Woah!” Nora instantly dropped her notebook (very briefly revealing she was drawing a really buff dog man with a gun) and darted over to Penny, poking at her ears. “Are these real?! Are you a Faunus now or soemthin’?” 

“Oh no, these are just a headband!” Penny said cutely, her ears flexing and responding to all of Nora’s touches. “They were given to me to help celebrate the time of year. I think they are very nice!” 

“Oh girl, I really have to agree!” Nora said. “They feel so real! Like you really are passing for the real deal!” 

“T-the real what deal? I am a normal girl after all. Just a normal human girl haha!” 

“I know that silly!” Nora snorted. “I meant you’re passing for a real bunny!” She said, giving the ears a tug and a squeeze. Penny let out a strange sound. A sort of hitched pant that got caught in her vocals. A moan. Her cheeks flushed red easily, her pallid skin too easily getting hot. Nora’s own face took on a perverse look as she just kept petting those ears. “Oh my gosh you’re just soooo cute~” 

“B-be gentle…” Penny quietly reminded Nora. The energetic girl just couldn’t stop. Her whole face was becoming more and more enamored. 

“I smell something~” Nora cooed. “Do you smell anything?” 

“With my normal human nostrils? Yes! Of course! Er, what is it that you’re smelling?” Penny asked nervously. 

“Something really really sweet! Like if you melted all the candy in the world and put it in a bottle!” Nora said. Her nose shamelessly traced Penny’s form, coming to the center between her breasts. “It’s coming from you!” 

“I-It is?!” Penny asked, not sure how to react. Her ears were still being held up. Something about being touched there made her feel so small. She grabbed at Nora’s wrist, but Nora was easily able to push aside the usually incredibly powerful Penny. She felt so limp, yet so amazing. All this attention wasn’t unwanted. It was just strange! Overwhelming! 

Nora continued to sniff at Penny, her nose gently gliding across Penny’s stomach and then lower down. She got to the center of Penny’s skirt when her eyes lit up. “Oh my~” Nora gasped. “I’ve never smelled something so sweet! It feels like my nose is having an orgasm, pfft hahaha~! I love it Penny! Do you use a perfume or something?” 

“I uh…” The android girl coughed nervously. Her whole body felt so hot. She moved nervously, but felt something weird. Something dangling between her legs. “Nora are you-“ 

She was interrupted as Nora lifted up Penny’s skirt and dove between her legs. Nora gasped in joy. She peeled down Penny’s panties without a hint of shame. Penny let out a little eep, her panties rolling down her legs to sit at her ankles. She felt Nora’s tongue swab over her slit. Penny gasped, her hands instinctively grabbed at Nora’s head, digging her fingers into her hair. 

Nora ate away, licking and slobbering as she became more addicted to the flavor, the smell, the entire experience. “Wow, you even put on a cute bunny tail~” Nora cooed, muffled by the skirt around her. Nora gently pushed Penny to sit on the bench and tugged down Penny’s skirt. Penny gasped as she saw herself become stripped and finally got to look at herself. 

Her freckly thighs were thicker for sure. A bit more wobbly, but much more shapely. Her rear was a bigger cushion, and she could feel her new cotton tail sending feedback through her data systems. But even more interesting was the growth that was sprouting out from her loins. It was just a tiny nub, dangling from the end of her slit, but it was growing, accumulating energy and mass from the air around her. Nora stripped down her clothes, revealing her leaking slit and needy ass. She felt to her knees and ran the flat of her tongue up and down the growing nub, guiding the growth of the new pioneering column. 

The shaft grew and grew, every lick from Nora pushing it onward, encouraging it. Nora slurped loudly. When the dick became big enough, Nora slammed it down her throat. She threw herself back and forth, loudly suckling and tasting that candy bunny dick. Her lips plopped off loudly. Nora turned around and rammed her needy wet slit against Penny’s dick. 

“I just need it in me SO BAD~!” Nora howled. She rode Penny energetically like an over eager slut. “SOOO GOOOD~!” Her face twisted into the lewdest expression she could summon. Penny gasped, the chaos of the situation overriding her logic center. Her new appendage was shocking her with strange new signals she was never programmed to feel. At first the sensation was foreign, zaps and shocks that made her thinking lapse, that overly tapped her happiness variable until it overloaded. But then it all clicked into place as the crude programming overwhelmed her. This was beyond happiness. This was pleasure! Ecstasy! 

She came inside Nora. For a brief second, Penny felt herself connect to Nora. She could hear her thoughts, feel her feelings. [Installation complete. Now converting into BUNNY SLUT 001] The prompt flashed in Penny’s eyes. She pushed Nora aside, who fell to the floor weakly, spent and cum coated. 

Penny watched as Nora writhed on the floor, giggling like a mad woman. Two floppy ears sprouted from her head. Her tits bloated out. Her hips widened. Her belly started to bloat gently with eggs. She fingered herself frantically as her eyes flashed an artificial light. Her conversion was complete. “Fuck me all day mistress~” Nora cooed. “Use me. I’m your’s. A slutty bunny toy. Pyon~” 

The android girl backed away from Nora, confused beyond all measure. “I don’t understand!” Penny said, holding her hands up. A stray thought coursed through Penny, but she pushed it aside. She backed away and felt her back hit someone. 

The red head turned too see herself facing a head much more red. Pyrrha looked down at Penny with a big smile on her face. “Hello Penny. My, those ears are lovely.” 

“Oh, thank you Pyrrha! But I need some help!” Penny said very politely, all her panic dissipating. “I’m afraid Nora is acting very strangely.” 

“Oh?” Pyrrha looked over Penny’s shoulder and saw Nora on the ground, shuddering in lust. “That is… particularly odd. What happened to her?” 

“I don’t know! She pet my ears and then she-“ Penny gasped as she felt the very same sensation she was about to describe. Pyrrha’s hands were on Penny’s ears. 

“Well I don’t blame her in that regard!” Pyrrha remarked. “These ears are quite adorable!” 

“Pyrrha wait! I think it might be my ears that caused it!” Penny said. “Can you pull away?”

“I…” Pyrrha gasped. “I cannot…” She shuddered and shook, her hand squeezing tighter. “Why can’t I pull away? Why can’t I just… B-be like this forever~” Pyrrha cooed. “You smell so sweet~” 

“Pyrrha?” Penny turned back. Pyrrha’s face was starting to blush much the same as Nora’s had. Pyrrha had a stronger will and was still able to keep her other hand free, but it was clear she was being consumed by the sensations like acid thrashing against a stone wall. “Friend Pyrrha please! Be careful! What is happening to you?” 

Pyrrha winced, her face flexing its muscles and trying to fight the lewd expression that was being painted over her. “T-the scent is making… make think hard…” Pyrrha growled. “Just want to pet these eaaaars~ Smell sweet~ Taaaaste~” Pyrrha crashed hard onto her knees and rammed her face into Penny’s exposed rear. She licked around that rim, gasping out in pleasure. “Misssstress~” Pyrrha cooed against Penny’s wobbly freckly rear, her cute tail thwapping against Pyrrha’s face. 

A rush of lewd jolts rushed through Penny’s mind as she felt Pyrrha’s tongue swirl around her. It was definitely more than what the normal person was supposed to feel as Penny was continuously reprogrammed by the ears. She tried to focus, open up her subroutines to uninstall these malicious drivers, but was distracted when Nora suddenly arose and threw her head against Penny’s cock. 

Everything after that was like rolling down the hill of the coaster. Penny lost control as she rammed her dick hard down Nora’s mouth, throat fucking her bunny toy. Nora looked pleased as could be, her own ears looking perky and happy! As soon as she blew a load down Nora’s throat, Penny turned and slammed her dick down Pyrrha’s as well. 

“I-I can’t stop!” Penny gasped. She didn’t even know she was vulnerable to this sort of feedback loop, but simply put, she was addicted to ramming her new dick into her wet and needy pets. As the cum seeped into Pyrrha’s body she was merged into the network. [Installation complete. Now converting into BUNNY SLUT 002]

Ears sprouted out of Pyrrha’s head, matching her own shade of red. Her tits inflated a couple cup sizes bigger. She was converted into the perfect toy. Penny looked down at Pyrrha laid on her back sprawled out and only saw perfection in her ab-licious big titted pet. Penny knew her system originally categorized Pyrrha as a friend, an ally, but this new user class pet was infesting her logic. 

[Pet has the following permissions and priorities: Pet will be cummed in whenever admin desires. Pet obeys admin without question. Pet cannot disagree. Pet is always horny. Pet loves admin. Pet will call admin ‘mistress’. Pet craves admin’s cum. Pet will turn any user into a pet.]

Penny read through her script and was left gasping. “What are these ears doing to me?” Still, when she looked down, she had two happy looking bunny girls. They sat on their hind legs, their hands together and placed in front of their heavy chests, pushing their girth back. 

“Mistress~” Nora cooed.   
“Mistressss~!!” Pyrrha moaned. 

“Umm, can you two please step aside?” Penny asked. Instantly, the second that question mark hit, the two pets moved aside, exactly as Penny had envisioned in her mind. They responded to the precise code that comprised Penny’s thought. “Raise the hand I’m thinking of,” Penny then ordered, just to test. They both raised their right hand. “W-wow! You two really are inside my programming now.” 

Penny noticed a strange line of code that for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to care about. 

[Admin will use her pets as she pleases. Admin is dominant. Admin uses her pets whenever she gets horny. Admin cannot change the prior coding. Admin can change her pets programming as she pleases. Admin will spread Springtime cheer.] 

…

“Wow, cute ears!” Yang smiled at Pyrrha and Nora as they entered the locker room. “Where can I get some for me and Ruby? My sis would look adorable as a bunny girl!” 

“Oh, we agree!” Nora grinned. 

“Completely~” Pyrrha’s ears flicked. “We got them from Penny. She’s handing them out.” 

“Oh, well that’s nice of her!” Yang flexed her abs a bit as she got dressed. “I think I’ll go ask her about these ears then!” 

Yang walked out of the locker room, following the two bunny eared girls back through the halls towards wherever it was Penny was. Yang couldn’t help but noticed that both of her friends were a bit more… Well, womanly? Bigger busts, bigger buts. Yang was used to being the bustiest girl around, so this almost was able to squeeze a little envy out of her. 

She blinked as her nose tingled. “Huh… That’s weird. Does anyone else smell something really sweet?” Yang asked. She felt a tingle in her head. The two girls just laughed as they opened the door. As soon as Yang saw Penny she ran forward. “Those ears! I just gotta pet ‘em Penny~” 

[Installation complete. Now converting into BUNNY SLUT 003]


End file.
